Nerdy Love
by DeepDarkMysterious112
Summary: Amy is a nerd along with her other friends. They've been wanting to break free from it. With a crash Amy bumps into Sally's Bf Sonic and he falls for her, not caring that's she nerdy. But Amy keeps pushing him away thinking he's just teasing. Ugh so long
1. Chapter 1

**Nerdy Love**

**Starring: Amy Rose, Sonic the Hedgehog, Katrina, Kristen, Daniel the Hedgehog, Jagger, Grace, Antoine, Adare, Zoë, Brittany, Kevin, Sally, Rachael, Ms. Siera, Mr. Hedgehog, Gym coach etc. Shadow the hedgehog, Cream, Maria, and maybe Eggman, the rest is Oc's and if you want yours in the story pm please O and I know Amy has peach hands and arms, but let's just pretend its pink.**

**X**

"Good morning Station Square! This is Doug speaking, and telling you it's going to be a sunny day so get out-"

A small pink hand hit the alarm button to make it shut. She sat up from her bed and made a big yawn.

"Another day to get bullied, after one more year I'm out of this place and into college." That was the hedgehog's motto.

Swinging her feet from under her, she stood up and walked to her bathroom. Around 10 minutes later she emerges from the bathroom and puts on her underwear.

Sighing as she walked to her closet, all she had was geeky clothes, nothing more. Having nothing else to wear, she slipped on thigh length white socks with little red bows. A short plaid red skirt, around her thighs, around her skirt, was a brown buckled belt. On the rest of her body were a short sleeved white shirt, and a red scarf/tie. She placed her covered feet in some Mary Jane's, and walked to her vanity.

"Her name was Amy Rose, 16 years old. And if you didn't know from her personality she is a nerd."

Another sigh escaped her lips. "Kevin, if you're going to do this every time, then why do I let you in my room?"

The small 10 year old purple boy smiled at his older sister. "That's because you love me so much and will do anything I ask for."

"Get out."

Kevin shook his head and waved to his sister before slamming her door shut.

"Finally, now I have to figure out what kind of look I want."

After numerously putting her hair in different styles, she figured out the right on. Two braided pigtails, which stopped around her chest, and a little bang covering some parts of her eyes. She actually looked pretty, except _those evil things. _

Her **glasses**! She grabbed them, and placed them on her eyes, making everything clear. They were super big, and square. Luckily they didn't have the tape in the middle like someone she knew.

"Amelia, one of your friends is waiting downstairs for you!"

Amy grabbed her pink back pack when another voice was heard, a little deeper though. "Yeah Amy, so hurry your butt up!"

Seconds later and there was one of her best friends, Daniel the hedgehog. Looking goofy as ever though, he was one of the nerds too, but a cute and funny one.

He was a blonde hedgehog with short wild quills. Behind his thick glasses like hers, were dark blue eyes. He wore a white short sleeved button up shirt, and dark khaki jeans, and grey vans.

"You ready princess?"

Amy smirked and bowed, "When you're ready Prince Daniel Harrisburg the third!"

"Hey! You said you wouldn't say that out loud."

The pink hedgehog giggled. "I didn't I softly said it, in an echo room."

Daniel rolled his eyes, before leading Amy to his black Camaro.

As they both took their seats, Amy asked. "Danny, again tell me how did you afford this car?"

"Hmm, oh I kept my grades, up and since my dad is the principal, and I got straight A's I got this."

Amy nodded, in 17 minutes they were already there. When they walked in the school, they got looks by everybody.

_Well._ Only Amy did, some of the girls gave Daniel a few flirty looks. He was the cute nerd, that's how every girl puts it.

When they reached their locker of course they ran into the meanie of all times. "Well, well, well. Look who decided to show up. Don't you think it's time to stop dressing like a doll?"

Sally Acorn. She was Amy's arch enemy, ever since pre-k they've been going at each other.

The brown squirrel's hair was straightened in down her shoulders. Wearing blue booty shorts, a nice white tank top, a blue designer scarf, and knee high blue play boy boots

Her sapphire eyes, was the most intimidating thing about her. She was about to say something else, but another girl voice spoke.

"Well, well, well Sally. Don't you think it's about time you shaved the mustache already?"

A lot of oohs and laughter was in the hall, and a big squeal. Sally whirled around to meet a baby blue colored hedgehog.

She was about average height, but she was really fierce when it comes to someone picking on a friend. She was one of the nerds, but a very feisty one; she didn't wear glasses or anything. Her long quills that reached down her back were in a ponytail, but a bang covering one of her hazel eyes. The blue hedgehog sported today, a camouflage green short sleeved shirt, a black skirt around her thighs, black suspenders, knee high green camouflage socks and black flats.

"How dare you say that to me Kristen? I am your leader and you need to respect me!" Sally squealed.

Kristen crossed her arms over her chest and nodded. "Hmm sure, but between respect, you have competition."

"Who," Sally asked, "Who would want to go up against me?"

"Um, that big volcano zit on your forehead that's about to explode." Kristen remarked.

Sally shrieked, and took from her purse a small mirror. Checking to see, and when she found out, Kristen wasn't lying. She screamed and ran into the boys' bathroom on accident.

Laughing was heard, and the nerd crew high fived her. One of the popular kids came by to them smiling. "When will princess know that she's in the boys' bathroom?"

"Oh she will know." Said the brown eyed wonder, holding up her fingers she began counting. "In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1,"

Right on time, Sally came running out. "I saw urinals, I saw URINALS!"

"SALLY WAIT!" Of course Sally's little wanna be friends ran after her.

More laughs and Kristen took a bow, "Thank you, thank you hold your applause."

When the bell rang, they all scattered except for the group.

"Well Kris and I have to head to Chemistry, you gonna be okay?"

Amy nodded, "Yeah I'll be fine, see you guys in English, and Daniel see you in lunch."

They went in their different directions along with the others. Around the last corner, Amy opened the door and was immediately waved by another one of her friends. "AMY over here,"

Another hedgehog was there, her name was Katrina and believe it or not, her and Kristen were cousins, born on the same day.

Except they looked nothing like each other, Kristen was blue, and Katrina was a night shaded purple. Kris had brown eyes, Katrina had cobalt eyes, and Kris seemed to match with colors. Katrina never wore matching colors only thing she wanted to wear the day.

Amy moved the middle row and sat next to Katrina, who wore a pink short sleeved Yolo shirt, a fuchsia sweater on top, a rainbow colored scarf, a sparkly red skirt around the end of her thighs, maroon leggings, yellow flats, and an orange beret.

"Geez, you sure are colorful today aren't you?"

"Well today is supposed to be color expression day." Her friend smiled at her, showing her purple braces, and her big square glasses like the rest of them, but with tape in the middle.

"Settle down class," A grey cat came from the door, her black hair in a neat bun, her green eyes staring down the entire kids.

"Take out your history books and turn to page 74." Her Spanish accent detected.

A red hand was raised in the air; it belonged to a fox named Rachael.

"Yes, uh, Rachael Gavin,"

"Don't you mean page 45, we haven't done the other lessons and we skipped the rest yesterday?"

"Rachael sit, down." One of her blue jay friends scolded.

"No,"

"Rachael, I am the teacher am I not? And you the student must listen to me correct? It is not the other way around so I will ask you to sit down."

"But-"

"Young lady if you do not follow my rules I suggest I have a talk with your parents."

This fight seemed to last ages, they rest of them took out their books and started doing the next lesson. The only why this chick hasn't gotten detention, is because the teacher is dating her father and Rachael is spoiled. So if she complains to her dad, they will break up and possible Ms. Sire will get fired.

The bell rang and the class left, leaving the teacher and the fox still arguing. Amy and Katrina already left the fight and ran into five of their friends.

One was a snow colored cat, with long white locks down her neck, but there was also blonde in her hair. Her pink eyes behind big glasses, she was the fashion one and now as the helpful one. She wore a short sleeved pink shirt, along with a khaki skirt, and black Mary Jane's, her name was Grace.

Next to her was Adare, her name is gothic, but her full name is even more. Adare Demonian Alexandria Bloodso and no, none of her family members were named this.

She was a white/black bat/vampire bat. She had blue-grey eyes, and short gelled down quills, pulled in a rock star ponytail. She wore a black hoodie, and grey skinny jeans, along with black vans.

Beside her was Antoine, a grey cheetah with orange eyes. He was the sporty one other than Kris, today was black basketball shorts, and a long white wife beater with a grey one on top, and checkered vans.

Next was Zoë, a fancy rich girl who moved from Tokyo. She does not have the accent; she was born and raised from Station Square, she was a red hedgehog with red and black quills down her shoulders. Her hair in a messy bun, a few hair strands falling around her face. She wore, half gold kimono dress, cut so it would be a shirt, black skirt, with matching woven sandals.

And finally was Jagger (oh yeah I went there). A black sexy mongoose, with piercing amber eyes, he was another nerd that some people wanted to date. Anyway he wore a blue short sleeved shirt, white jeans, a grey zip up hoodie, and green vans.

"Hey, where's Brit?" Katrina asked.

"She's stuck in French." Started Jagger

"Turns out there was a giant fight." Began Zoë

"One best friend was learning the language and accidently called her friend a bitch." Adare said.

"Then it got worse, because her friend started cussing her out in their little group code." Grace continued.

"So, now there still fighting, chairs and desk everywhere and the teacher asked Brit and some other people to help clean up." Finished Antoine

"Okay I guess we'll see her in art."

We switched people now.

For art was Amy, Adare, Jagger, Brit, and Katrina.

While they had their class group, Daniel and Grace had Spanish, and Antoine and Kristen had English.

"We'll all meet up at the same table in lunch, okay guys?" Amy asked.

They all nodded before they all went their separate ways. On the way there, Amy wasn't paying attention and it fell straight on the floor.

**X**

**Yeah I know sucky ending, soon it will be a lunch party, anyway read and review no flames. **


	2. FOOD FIGHT!

**Sorry I didn't update like I promise. My P.C. crashed and I lost this chapter like 2 times. So I finally got it fixed so here's the chapter anyway I want to thank the people who let me use their Oc's.**

**X**

**Snowyprower17-Snowy**

**Canikostar99- Turquoise Stone **

**Amelia the Hedgehog-Lily**

**Aj the Human-Aj**

**Angel-Demon princess 12-Crystal Sierra Hedgehog**

**Shadow Wolf- Naughtia**

**Starring: Amy Rose, Sonic the Hedgehog, Katrina, Kristen, Daniel the Hedgehog, Jagger, Grace, Antoine, Adare, Zoë, Brittany, Kevin, Sally, Rachael, Ms. Sierra, Mr. Hedgehog, Gym coach etc. Shadow the hedgehog, Cream, Maria, and maybe Eggman, the rest is Oc's and if you want yours in the story pm please me. **

**X**

"Ow," Amy softly said as she rubbed her head. When she opened her eyes and looked up, there stood a very tall blue hedgehog.

He seemed to look irritated. His piercing eyes looked at her soft jade ones and had a scowl on his face that looked like it would stay there forever.

He held out his hand, before speaking. "Here, let me help you out." His voice wasn't scratchy, but it a rough voice either, just deep.

The sakura hedgehog accepted his offer and took his hand. In one quick pull she was up on her feet, she lightly smiled up at him.

"Sorry about that, I didn't see you there." Amy said apologetically.

The blue no name shook his head. "That's alright, I should have seen you there."

"By the way what's your name?" He asked.

Amy opened her mouth to answer, but loud mouth Katrina beat her to it.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? AND WHY SHOULD SHE TELL YOU HER NAME FIRST-" Daniel held her back, and Adare covered her mouth.

Too bad Katrina licked her hand to make her let go.

Sonic seemed a little freaked out and let a fake laugh. "Okaaay, mine name is Sonic. Now are you able to tell me your name?"

"Yeah my name is Amy. And my friends are Katrina, Adare, Jagger, and Daniel."

He nodded his head, before running a hand through his quills. "Yeah I found a few people looking for you? But they couldn't find you. So they said to find an Amy person and meet them at lunch."

Amy forgot about she was supposed to meet everyone at the table. But luckily Jagger covered it up for her.

Placing on arm around her shoulder he spoke casually. "Sure thing, thanks Sonic. We'll be with them during lunch see ya."

"Yeah bye, and you too um, freak show." That was pointed directly towards Katrina.

Wrong move, she clenched her fist and had a scary as fuck look on her face. "**I'm going to kill you! Skinny ass bastard, the fuck you called me a freak show-"** Everyone had to drag her back and started to pull her to class. Even though she fought back, with the power of biting and kicking.

Amy looked back at Sonic and gave him a tiny wave.

**In Art class.**

A red headed English bull dog was wearing jeans and a painted t.

"Good afternoon class. I know we were supposed to do something, but my girlfriend dumped me and took all my money. So we're just going to sit, and do whatever you want."

Adare whispered to Amy, "The fuck kind of teacher is this?"

Amy shrugged her shoulders, as she saw the teacher return to his desk.

"Hey Amy?"

When they all turned to look they saw their friends, well two of them.

Naughtia and Aj.

Naughtia was the other feisty one, but she was mostly a skateboarding chick. She was hedgehog with black and red quills, and crimson eyes. Everyone mistook her for Shadow's sister. That is why they never really got along with each other.

But the only reason why they knew they weren't siblings, is because she wore half/punk girly clothes. Grey skinny jeans, a blue fighting evil like a boss Perry the Platypus shirt, red vans and a black zip up hoodie.

The other was Aj, the only unique one in the group. Why? Because she was the only human that was allowed in their group.

She had long black hair to her mid back, pulled into a ponytail. Her big brown eyes were pretty. She sported a black shirt, a red vest exactly like Sally's. On the bottom were blue jeans, and blue vans.

"Oh hey, sorry we didn't see you when we got here."

Aj smiled. "That's alright, we just came here." She began before saying. "You won't believe what happened either."

Katrina thought for a second, "I have an idea,"

"What?"

"Those two best friends ended up cussing each other out again."

"No," Naughtia said.

"It's because one of them kissed their boyfriend." Amy laughed, when Naughtia told them.

The class was with laughter. When they bell rang everyone was about to scatter until the door busted open, leaving a huge dent.

It revealed a tired, light grey Chihuahua. Her hazel eyes hinted a tint of red. Her short quills messy and tangled.

Her pink blouse, red skinny jeans and black sandals looked like they were wrinkled.

"Brittany what happened?" Jagger asked.

"Those two Barbie bitches, tried to kill me."

If you didn't notice Jagger and Brittany are dating.

Amy shook her head smiling. "Well we better get going. We have to get enough seats for all of us."

The nerds ran out of the door, and into the cafeteria. Soon Daniel, Zoë, Grace, Antoine, Kristen and the rest appeared.

Kristen, being the bossy one also yelled at Daniel. "DANIEL GO SAVE THE TABLE!"

"What? Why me?" He asked.

No one answered, but went to get their lunches. Amy ran back too Daniel kissing him on the cheek, before running after the other friends.

"Sorry Danny, I'll get your lunch."

Daniel had no choice, but angrily sat down on one of the chairs. Luckily, three more of the group showed up.

One was had a sibling that was popular. Her brother was Tails and her name was Snowy. They shared the same mom, but different dad.

She was a snow white and green emerald two tailed fox. With glasses, her eyes were a little lighter than Amy, but with white circles around her pupils. In a dare she ended up with four lip piercings, double piercings on her ears, and one under her right eye. Her hair stopped to her shoulders, with emerald streaks.

Snowy sported a green over the shoulder blouse, black jeans, and green sandals.

Next to her was Lily, she was a black hedgehog with peach skin, and chocolate eyes. She was wearing a blue halter shirt, white jeans, and blue/white striped boots.

The shy one in the group. Turquoise, a light blue-green hedgehog with brown eyes. Her quills stopped around her neck, and had a bang in the center of her eyes. She wore a nice black dress that stopped to her knees. A blue waistband. Grey gloves, black bangles, and black/blue striped boots.

Last, but not least Crystal. A white hedgehog, with light blue eyes and baby blue hair flowing around her waist. But today it was pulled in a ponytail. Wearing purple skinny jeans, a long sleeved black shirt and a blue smiley face shirt on top. Of course to match the outfit she wore purple vans.

"Hey glad you can make it laters!" Daniel said.

Snowy sat down in front of him, "Don't call me a later. It's all because of those-"

Brit and the others sat down and at the table. "Those Barbie bitches we know!" Everyone shouted at the table except for the people just came there.

Crystal blinked with a confused look on her face. "No. Those stupid football players."

"Yeah," Lily began. "Something about one of their girlfriends kissing one of them."

Snowy finished it up. "So they started fighting in Latin class, and just broke all the windows in the class."

"Oh….and they're still fighting now." Quietly added Turquoise

They all looked at her. Amy whispered to Grace. "She barely says anything."

Grace nodded her head. Before gracefully digging into her pizza.

The others were too busy laughing, because Daniel said something hilarious.

"Okay, okay." Daniel said to get their attention.

"Who am I now?"

He started walking on the table doing a little shimmy, sway my hips walk. "I'm so hot, and I can get any boy I want, by the power of my daddy. He runs everything and I get to boss people around. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!"

Everyone burst into laughter, at that bad impersonation. But they all knew it was Sally.

Knowing this the brown enraged squirrel shouted. "I do not talk and walk like that!"  
Adare decided to jump at the chance. "How do you know if it's you if you say you don't walk and talk like that!"

Everyone had nothing to do, but watch this funny fight.

Sally looked, and couldn't explain. "I DON'T!"

The nerds stood up on the table and shouted at the same time. "DO TOO!"

Sally and her friends stood up on the table. "NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"  
"YES!"

IT seemed to go like this forever. Until Kristen had enough.

"You know what this is fucking retard, I'm gonna make it more exciting." The grabbed a handful of Daniel's brownies.

"MY BROWNIES!" Daniel childishly screamed.

"Ready, aim, and FIRE!" With one good fast pitch, it hit Sally square in the face.

Sally fell back, but managed to stay on the table.

"Oh, why would you do that?"

Kristen smirked and crossed her arms. "To get rid of the zit on your face. The cosmetic foundation didn't do a good job. So they want their test doll back."

More laughter.

"You think this is funny how about if I do this!" Sally threw mash potatoes at Daniel, but missed and hit Katrina.

"Big mistake!"

Katrina got to handful of food in her hand and screamed out loud. "FOR NARNIA!"

Everyone got a sweat drop before chucking food at people.

Amy ducked under the table and bumped into Sonic.

"Oh hi Sonic."

"Hey Amy, crazy up their right?" He smiled.

"Yeah, I'm trying not to get into trouble." Amy smiled back.

They were soon exchanging numbers and that set.

"Amy on Thursday would you like to go to a party?"

Amy had wide eyes. "A party?" She asked again to make sure, when he nodded.

Amy squealed. "Yes. Of course I will go." Then she felt down. "Oh, but I can't go."

"Why not?"

"Because my friends and I made a pack. A pack not to go anywhere without each other, especially a party."

Thinking a moment. "Well they can tag along if you want."

Amy hugged Sonic, and thanked him over again before both had to go to the tables and join the fight.

"ARM DON'T FAIL ME NOW!" Daniel and Jagger screamed out loud.

The popular table ran out of food and stared at them with worry.

But too bad. The yellow hedgehog. Well the principal walked in pissed as ever.

"Any table which throws the next food will get detention!" He boomed.

Daniel not listening chucked the food and hit his dad square in the face.

"All of Daniel's friends come with me."

The nerds hung their heads as they followed. Sally and the team received hugs, laughs, and high fives.

Till the principal's voice boomed again.

"**And Sally's team I'll be seeing them in detention also."**

**X**

**Lol I had a kick out of this chapter Idk why. But next chapter is detention and meeting the Barbie bitches, and a plan to make it to a party. Which adds team work with rivals, read and review no flames. **


	3. Drama Night Alot Of Tears

**I like to thank those who stayed with me and reviewed. It actually made me smile on the stuff you sent me. Anyway read the bottom, because you need to read it I guess. Oh and this is a really long chapter, well to me.**

**Starring: Amy Rose, Sonic the hedgehog, Sally Acorn, Daniel the Hedgehog, Katrina Harrisburg, Kristen Harrisburg, Naughtia the Hedgehog, Crystal Sierra Hedgehog, Lily the Hedgehog, Alyssa the Fox, Antoine Speed, Jagger Mongoose, Demi Cat, Lisa Mouse, Turquoise Stone, Aj Humana, Roxy Arctic, Snowy Prower, Tails Prower, Julie Echidna, Monique Echidna, Knuckles Echidna, and Adare Bloodso. If I missed any other Oc's or Oc's I made up apologies.**

**X**

"This is just great…." Daniel said crossing his arms over his chest.

School was out, and everyone left except for team popular and team nerd. Of course no one of the opposite team would sit by them.

Nerds on the left, Populars on the right, and normal in the middle.

"It's your fault for hitting your dad." Remarked Katrina

Daniel glared. "Well it's his fault for being boring."

The teacher walked out giving everyone five minutes to talk.

"Danny, just try and talk to your dad." Amy softly said

"Me? No thanks, he's an asshole."

Crystal had to be a little noisy. "Why is he an asshole?"

Everyone except, Naughtia, Snowy, Crystal, and Turquoise shouted no.

"NO!"

"Why I'm just curious?"  
Amy placed her hand on his hand and looked into his blue eyes.

She gave him a look saying _'Don't say anything Danny. Take a deep breath and ignore her.'_

Daniel nodded his head before looking out the window.

Jagger and Brit were too busy because they were making out.

"GREAT HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GO TO THE PARTY THURSDAY?" Sally shouted.

"Well isn't that tomorrow?" Turquoise asked

"Duh. We have no school, but we're stuck in detention with you losers."

Kristen had a big vein on her head and was about to say something really bad, but Turquoise continued to talk.

"Well maybe if we worked together and come out with a plan, we'll be able to go to the party. And after the party is over, we go back to being enemies."

Everyone looked at each other. "BLUE, that is the stupidest idea ever!" One of the populars shouted.

The blue-green hedgehog flattened her ears in shame.

"Hey!" Screamed Kristen. "Leave her alone. That actually is a good idea. We've been fighting in her for almost an hour, and she spoke up for the party.

IF you want to go, then you have to shut up and let her talk!"

Kristen sat down next to Turquoise and gave her a smile.

Turquoise smiled back before speaking. "Okay, so everyone knows Mr. Gillis never really watches us. So what if we snuck out?"

"How is that-"

"SHUT UP CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO TALK!"

Everyone looked at Turquoise who blushed a deep red.

Sally fake coughed and looked at her. "Continue."

"Thank you. Well the populars get anything they want right?" Everyone nodded their heads.

"Well they could get fake people to pretend they're us."

"How is that possible?" Naughtia asked.

"Well we could ask the drama department if they could help us out with makeup, wigs, and costumes. When the party is over we hurry back here for 5 minutes, unless something bad happens and we need to head straight home."

Grace the first one to think clapped her hands. "I think that's a lovely idea, way to go."

Antoine looked at her and gave her a wink. "Yeah way to go."

Turquoise blushed a little.

"But who are we going to ask to play a few people?" Asked Lily

The door opened, two reveal to angry animals. One was a white cat with amber eyes. She seemed a little pissed, as she chewed her gum.

Wearing, a fancy water blue dress that stopped about her thighs, black tights with matching white boots.

Next to her was a red mouse with black eyes. Wearing designer jeans, a grey halter top, with flip flops. Also the rodent chewing her gum loudly.

"Introducing the BARBIE BITCHES!" Brittany yelled.

"Oh Shut up!" the Barbie shouted, they both seemed to have a New York accent.

"Yeah, leave us alone can't you see we're fighting?" The red one shouted.

"YES!" Everyone shouted. "You've been fighting all day, and it's been almost making everyone die!" Brittany screamed as Jagger held her back.

Daniel stayed quiet, and looked at Amy.

**Five minutes of dealing with arguing**

The principal came in and glared at everyone.

"You're lucky I'm not putting this on your permanent record. How could you students be so reckless? Especially _you. _Daniel."

Ouch.

Being ratted out by your dad. Never a good sign. Everyone looked at Daniel and wondered what he was going to say.

He simply just laid back in his seat and looked out the window.

Even the populars felt sorry for him.

But his father didn't even notice and continued to lecture them. "You're luckily I decided to let you go. But tomorrow is another day of detention."

"You all may be dismissed."

Everyone got up and left except for Daniel and Amy.

"Daniel we'll need to talk tomorrow night! I'll be gone tonight."

Only a weak nod, Daniel took Amy's hand and led her to his car.

They both got in their seats and Daniel drove off.

Awkward silence.

"Danny you okay?"

"Yeah," he quietly said.

Amy blinked, since when was Daniel quiet.

"Are you sure?"

"Amy…..I'm fine really."

Amy nodded her head.

About 20 minutes Daniel drops her off at her house. Amy waves goodbye and runs into her room.

There was her mom and dad waiting right there looking pissed as ever.

"Amelia where have you been?" Her mother asked.

"You were supposed to be here an hour ago." He father scolded.

Amy merely looked at the parents. "I tried to text you to say I got in detention. But it seems your phones weren't working so Danny dropped me home."

Her dad shook his head glaring at his daughter. "I never liked that son of a b-"

"Don't call him that!" Amy blurted out.

Her mother stared at her with shock. "He is a disgrace to his mother!"

Amy found her courage and glared at her parents. "No his is not. You said you liked him when I first brought him here. He is _**not **_a disgrace, just because he lost his mother doesn't mean his a disgrace!"

"Amelia we will talk about this later. Now. **GO TO YOUR ROOM!" **Her dad's voiced boomed.

Little Kevin was in his room and he felt really bad for Amy.

Tears fell down her cheeks and she ran into her room. Slamming and locking her door shut she laid on her bed.

For 3 straight hours she cried until she fell in a deep sleep.

* * *

Early in the morning Amy got a text.

**Daniel: I'm rite outside u ready?**

**Amy: Almost c u in 3 mins**

**Daniel: K YOLO**

Amy set down her phone, walked to her closet and changed into a red and black plaid hobo shirt, blue jeans and worn out vans.

She pulled her hair into a braided ponytail, she grabbed her back pack and tip toed down the stairs.  
"Amy?"

Looking forward was her little brother Kevin. His grey eyes looking into her green ones.  
"Where ya going sis?"

"To school."

He rubbed his eyes, still in his pjs. "Why so early?"

Amy crouched down at her brother's level. "Listen Kev," Amy said using his nickname.

"Mom and dad don't approve of Daniel. So the only way I can ride with him is to leave early. You won't tell mom and dad, right?"

Kevin nodded his head. Amy smiled and ruffled her brother's hair.

"Okay, see you when I get home."

As she left the door she heard, "See ya, sis!"

There was Daniel, in a long sleeved white shirt, black jeans, and nice brown shoes.

"So the princess finally awoke, eh?"

Amy playfully punched his arm. But Daniel winced in pain.

Amy notice him tense up. "Danny what's wrong?"

Daniel smiled. "Nothing Amy, just you're getting stronger."

Amy raised an eyebrow, and tried to lift his arm. He pulled away almost instantly.

"Danny please tell me."

His heart almost shattered. Watching his best friend look at him with those green eyes.

"I'll tell you later tonight." He mumbled for Amy to hear.

* * *

**IN class.**

During P.E.

Everyone had decided to play a game of dodge ball. School was about to end. P.E. and then lunch. Someone mixed up the schedules so they mixed it up.

Kristen and Sally were captains.

"Sonic," Of course Sally chose

"Amy,"

"Roxy," A white arctic fox with orange eyes. Roxy glared, but went to her side.

"Daniel,"

"Monique," A cyan blue echidna with brown eyes, cheered and went with Sally.

It seemed as though Sally picked the populars and Kristen picked the nerds.

It was really boring, for dodge ball it was shockingly Jagger vs. Knuckles.

"JUST HIT HIM ALREADY!" Kristen shouted.

"Come on Knuckie!" The fiery red head snapped his head to the left. His purple eyes looking at the person who said that.

While he was busy, Zoë shouted, "Now is your chance, hit him!"

As Knuckles was too busy yelling at Monique, Jagger picked up the ball and chucked it hard.

When Knuckles was finished, the ball crashed into his stomach and fell on his back.

"Team Kristen wins!"

Cheers were heard. Sonic ran over to the other team, well to Amy.  
"That was a really good game Amy." He smiled at her.

"Yeah, you too. I guess I'll see you tonight?"

"Yup. I'll see you around 9."

"OH SONIC!" Normally this would be his girlfriend Sally, but instead it was one of the Barbie bitches Lisa.

"Gotta go, see ya Ames." He winked before darting off.

Amy just blushed, and Snowy wrapped an arm around her.

"Looks like you have a boyfriend."

Amy blushed deep red like a tomato "What, no! He doesn't like me, he was the populars. And besides I'm a nerd."

Snowy rolled her eyes. "Whatever, but it looks like he likes you too."

"AYE! You girls coming or what!"

Snowy shouted back. "Coming! Don't kill yourself freak show!"

Down the hall you could hear kids screaming. "**WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!"  
**All the nerds looked at each other panicky. Lily screamed out loud. "DON'T just stand there. **RUN!"**

They all ran like their life depended on it. Katrina right on their tail as they sprinted for dear life.

* * *

**Lunch**

The nerds got their normal seats. Amy next to Daniel who was next to Snowy. Jagger next to Brit, next to Aj. And everyone was in their normal sits.

Amy looked at Daniel who looked at her.

Blue and green eyes locked on in an intense stare.

"Are you okay?" Amy softly asked.

"Yes. Amy I'm fine, see."

He did one of those superman poses. Kristen was drinking her soda, when she saw Daniel do this.

In one quick motion Lily was covered in orange soda.

"HEY!"  
"I'm sorry I told you not to make me laugh, while I drink soda!"

The argument lasted for a few.

**Ring, Ring**

**Ring, Ring**

Lunch was over and everyone threw their trays away. Detention started and the popular and the nerds looked at each other.  
"You sure they'll do this?" Aj asked.

Monique rolled her chocolate brown eyes. "Of course I'm sure. They're the best department money can buy!"

"Whatever let's just go to the party!" Naughtia shouted.

Everyone left, leaving the professionals. Amy rode with Daniel to her house, but not in the drive way, a few feet away.

"Okay princess, I'll pick you up tonight." Daniel smirked.

Amy kissed him on the cheek. "See ya tonight Danny!"

Shutting the door, Amy walked to her house and opened the door. Being greeted from her little brother.

"Was that Daniel I saw?" Her mother in her white rob walked down the stairs. Her purple hair pulled in her ponytail.

Amy shook her head. "Don't be stupid. That wasn't Daniel, he didn't go to school." Amy lied.

Her mother narrowed her eyes, but grabbed Kevin's hand. "Come on Kevin, it's time to do your homework."

"Okay," he said sadly. "I'll see you upstairs sis!"

Amy grabbed her back pack and ran upstairs.

Stripping out of her clothes, she took a shower.

**10 minutes later**

Amy emerges from the shower, in a purple polka dot rob. Her wet hair pulled into a bun.

A soft knock was heard. "Who is it?" Amy said in her bed listening to music.

The door opened and her dad was there.

"Amy it's me."

Her face hardened and continue to look at the computer screen.

"What?"

He rubbed his head and looked at his daughter. "Sweetie you know your mother and I didn't mean to upset you about Daniel."

"Whatever."

He faked a cough and continued to look at his daughter. "It's not that we don't trust you. We don't trust you with him-"

"How could you not trust Daniel?"

"We just think you getting to attach to him!"

Amy took out her headphones and glared at her dad.

"He's my friend dad. Friends since pre-k!"

He groaned and pulled on his quills, before glaring.  
"I've been seeing you only with him in this house. I never see you trying to invite your other friends, if you had anymore."

Amy felt a taken back, being insulted by her dad. "You got to be kidding me right? I have friends, dad, you just never saw them, because they have other things. OR I go to their house!"

Her dad shook his head, and walked out not before saying. "Why do I even try?"

Amy slammed the door shut, and laid in her bed, listening to music again. Hours had passed, it was 8:30.

She pulled her robe off and put on her underclothes.

She wore red cocktail dress, her dress stopped to her thighs, black tights and red pumps. She did her hair in waves, but pulled it into a ponytail.

Amy did her makeup, red eye shadow, light blush, red lipstick, and eyeliner.

**Daniel: Please tell me I don't have to wait?"**

Amy didn't reply, but walked outside her house. Luckily her parents took Kevin to the library.

Opening the door she walked to Daniel's car. Opening it she slid into the front seat.

Daniel's eyes were wide. "You look beautiful Amy!"

Amy blushed. "If you say so,"

Daniel wore, denim jeans, a muscle black shirt, and checkered vans. Black sunglasses placed on top of his messy blonde quills.

He looked cute.

In minutes they were already there. And ran into a bunch of their friends.

Adare: A black long sleeved hoodie, with white destroyed skinny jean, and black vans.

Grace: A nice short pink dress with wooven sandals

Katrina: In a strapless white dress, a white scarf, 5 inch heels, and a white beret.

Kristen: blue booty shorts, a white cami tank top, and black boots.

Naughtia: Black skirt, red leggings, black boots, and a white top.

Aj: A red dress, with sandals.

Zoë: A gold one long sleeved dress, stopping to her knees, with gold heels.

Lily: A long blue dress, and blue boots.

Snowy: A green cocktail dress with heels

Crystal: A purple low cut shirt, black booty shoots, and purple heels

Brittany: A silver thigh length one strap dress, with black tights.

Turquoise: A green and blue striped dress, with black boots

The boys had almost the same thing as Daniel, but in their own style.

"Glad you could make it!" Crystal said giving Amy a huge hug.

Daniel rolled his eyes at the sight. "Well when you stop being girly, I'll be at the punch bowl."

Amy waved bye, when she turned around all the girls surrounded her.

"What's going on between you and Daniel!" Crystal said.

"We all know you two are dating!" Lily said.

More questions were asked and Amy ignored all of them.

"Danny and I are just friends."

"To you, but what if he actually likes you, did you even think of that?" Turquoise asked.

Amy rolled her eyes, "I know he feels the same way."

Snowy and Kristen pushed everyone away. "Come on, let's just have a good time!"

"Yeah," agreed Kristen, "Let's go dance!"

Katrina fumed in her spot as she watched her cousin and friends walk away. "SO YOU'RE JUST GONNA LEAVE US HERE!"

Snowy and Kristen shouted over their shoulders. "Yup."

It was actually a mad house. Drinks served at ever corner, couples making out or doing naughty things on the couch.

"Hey Amy, glad you could make it."

The sakura hedgehog spun around and came face to face with Sonic. Both being embarrassed by their closeness and took a step back. Sonic blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

Smiling sheepish as he checked her out. "You look great Amy."

"Thanks Sonic," Amy said still blushing from what had occurred.

"Do you wanna-"

"Sonic!" Now this time it really was Sally.

Sonic groaned. "Gotta go, save me a dance Amy."

Sonic zoomed off and grabbed Sally's hand leading her to a game everyone was playing.

"Well Amy, what are you going to do?" Snowy asked.

"Hmm?"

Katrina face palmed. "She means what are you going to do about Sally!"

"Oh Sally, she seems like a nice girl."

Naughtia rolled her eyes. "Ugh, what are you going to do about her stealing your man?"

Amy blushed, "What no he's not mine at all."

Crystal rolled her eyes, "Whatever, he's totally crushing you."

Amy scoffed and looked around the room. "Hey where's Turquoise?"

Lily's eyes widen, but didn't say anything because Brittany cut her off. "Shit! I told you Katrina to keep an eye on her!"

"I did, but I told Lily to watch her!"

"I let Kristen watch her!"

"But I made Naughtia have her."

"I gave her to Zoë!"

"I made her go to Crystal!"

"And I-I-I…"

All the girls looked at her. "YOU LOST TURQUOISE!"

"You're making my ear bleed!"

"I don't care fucking find her!" Kristen shouted.

Crystal groaned and took half of the girls with her.

Amy decided to take Katrina and Kristen with her for their search for Turquoise. As they were walking they ran into Demi.

Her white locks going down her shoulders.

"What do you want? We're trying to look for someone!" Katrina said rudely.

Demi rolled her eyes. "Relax, I saw the blue girl walk into the house."

"Do you know where she is?" Amy asked.

"Yes, all of you follow me." Demi smirked deviously and walked them in the house.

Demi walked behind Amy and shoved her forward. "She was in this room!"

Amy scanned her eyes around the room in hope's to find Turquoise.

But instead her eyes landed on Sonic. Kissing a girl. And that girl was Sally.

Tears welled up in Amy's eyes. How could she be so stupid to believe that a popular would fall for a nerd?"

Demi only laughed. "Oops, I guess that wasn't her, my bad."

Amy shook her head, and let tears fall. She turned around and ran out of the house.

The twin cousins looked at Amy sadly feeling her pain. "Amy." Katrina said softly.

Kristen clenched her fist and turned to Demi. Her face boiling red from anger.

"**Why the fuck did you do that for? Amy's that nicest girl and you had to fucking ruin her life! At least she's not bitching on people like you do!"**

More yelling, but Katrina touched her cousin's shoulder. "Kristen let it go. Right now Amy need us."

Kristen shook her head and gave Demi one last mean look. Before she left, she stuck up her middle finger towards the cat and said. "Fucking whore bitch!"

* * *

Amy continued to run, and made it to the back of the house. She sat down on the grass, and covered her face in her hands.

"Ames?"

Slowly lifting her head up, she saw Daniel with a concerned look on his face.

"Amy, you okay?"

Amy shook her head and continued to cry.

Daniel sat next to her, and pulled the crying girl into his lap. Kissing her head twice, stroking her quills. It seemed to calm her down a little.

"You feel better princess?" His deep voice softly asked.

Amy wiped her tears and weakly smiled at Daniel.

"Thank you Danny."

He smirked. "No probably princess,"

He got up and got Amy up with him.

"You heading back to the party?"

"No," Amy said

Daniel raised an eyebrow, but let it go. "Well are you just going to stay here in the cold?"

"I was wondering if you could take me home."

"Sure I guess."

Daniel grabbed her hand and led her back in the house. She saw her friends walk after her, but she quickened her pace to his car.

Driving away from Sally's house.

**Back at the Party**

Sonic saw in the corner of his eyes something pink, he pulled away from Sally and grinned as someone else spun the bottle.

When he was about to spin, A fist struck him in the face.

"Ow. What the hell!" Yelled Sonic.

"How could you make Amy cry?" The fist belonged to Kristen, but the voice belonged to Katrina.

"What I do?"

"Don't act stupid. She left."

"She left?" Sonic asked

Katrina crossed her arms. "No shit Sherlock, I just said that!"

"Where is she?"

"The fuck I know. But you should know after the set up you gave her."

"What?"

"You fucking saw her walk in here and watched you and Sally kiss. So you could have a sick twist of watching some girl fall and cry!"

"No I wouldn't-"

"Just shut up!" Kristen shouted finally.

"We know what joke you're playing on her. To think we actually thought you liked her. Amy liked you Sonic! But you fucking broke her heart! And now I wanna fucking break your face!" Kristen went for another punch.

But a hand stopped her. It belong to Antoine.

He softly shook his head towards her. Tears welled up in Kristen's eyes and she collapsed into his strong arms.

Antoine just simply wrapped his arms around her and let her cry. No words at all.

Sally felt really bad for Amy. But she heard someone snickering.

It was Demi. Sally glared. Her blue eyes looking straight into Demi.

"You made Amy cry didn't you?"

"So what's the big deal? I thought you hated Amy?"

Sally shook her head. "I do. Rivalry hate. And I wouldn't go that low on someone! Kristen was right, you truly are a bitch!"

"But-"

"Demi get out of my house, and don't come back!"

Demi angrily shook her head. "Fine, but you'll be hearing from me again!"

"Did I miss anything?" A soft voice asked.

Turquoise was standing there with a confused look.

Aj hugged the blue-green hedgehog. "We'll fill you in later.

**With Amy and Daniel**

When they arrived the lights were off.

"I guess they're all asleep or they went to visit grandma."

Daniel turned his car off and went in the house with Amy. Amy led him to her room and they both sat on her bed.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just not used to staying in the house alone at this time of night." Amy confessed

It was around midnight, gun shots were everywhere.

"Hey, I'll stay with you until tomorrow morning." Daniel said.

"Really?"

"Yeah sure that's what friends do."

Amy sweetly smiled at him.

Something came over Amy and she pressed her lips against Daniel's

His eyes widen, but seemed to let relax.

He wrapped one of his arms around her waist, and the other one on her shoulder.

Amy locked her arms around Daniel's neck.

Their lips matching with passion. Slowly rubbing his tongue against her lip.

Amy slowly opened his mouth and let his tongue meet hers.

Their tongues wrestling each other. Amy slowly back up and laid down on her back. Bringing Daniel with her.

Later they had to part for air, both panting.

"Daniel," She mewed.

"You sure about this Amy?" He asked, worried of what would happen.

Amy kissed him as she panted. "Daniel, please."

She didn't finish her sentence, as she pulled Daniel's shirt off. Rubbing his 8 pack, and moaning as she did so.

"Okay Amy," Daniel said before beginning their happy night.

**Hours later**

It's about 6 am. Daniel and Amy under the blankets, their clothes scattered on the floor. Daniel was asleep laying on his back with one hand behind his back, the other was holding Amy.

The pink hedgehog was hugging Daniel's waist as she snuggled into his chest.

"AMELIA ROSALINDA ROSE!"

**X**

**Sorry had to end it with a cliff hanger. Not the lemons type. I had to end it like this, because I need to get back with my other stories. But I won't wait like a month or 2. Maybe a few weeks.**

**Um yeah drama much? Read and review? Please no flames. And I might add anyone's oc. Maybe not because it's hard keeping up with a lot of peoples Oc's.**

**Just to let you guys know, I do not. Repeat do not, want anyone sending me that their character has powers. This is just a regular high school story okay. That's about all, and I won't accept their Oc's being related to people.**

**I did it for Snowy, because Tails needed a sis or bro and it seemed to match. Sonic already has a brother or sister so he doesn't need one. Amy already has a family. Sally has a brother and sister. I guess maybe me and my friends Oc's could have siblings.**

**Oh and maybe a boyfriend of some of them not all. No flames again and thanks for reading. I'll see you guys for this story in like a week or two. Man my hands hurt, from writing. Um if there is mistakes don't send it in a flame I'm pissed already as it is, that's why the chapter is like this. So please ignore the mistakes nicely. DUCES!**


	4. DRAMA MUCH?

**Wassup everybody? Yes, I'm back. I didn't update my other stories, I just posted one of my new stories. Everyone who reads this story, please check out my profile, or the third chapter. It's on the bottom that you guys seemed to miss. Read and review. And for the last time. NO MORE OC'S THAT ARE RELATED TO SONIC, TAILS, SHADOW, KNUCKLES or ANYONE ELSE. NO POWERS AND NO MORE NERDS!  
Starring: Amy Rose, Sonic the Hedgehog, Sally Acorn, Daniel the Hedgehog, Kristen Harrisburg, Katrina Harrisburg, Naughtia, Crystal Sierra Hedgehog, Lily Hedgehog, Alyssa March, Antoine Speed, Jagger Mongoose, Demi Cat, Lisa Mouse, Turquoise Stone, Aj Humana, Roxy Arctic, Snowy Prower, Tails Prower, Monique Jean, Julie Echidna, Knuckles Echidna, Brittany C., Adare Bloodso, and Finally Janette the Hedgehog.**

**X**

Worried with expression, she'd been caught red handed by her dad.

His green eyes glaring at the yellow hedgehog next to Amy. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

Amy tried to come up with something, but failed. Her dad started shouting even more, when neither spoke up.

"WHY AMELIA? WHY THE FUCK DID YOU START TO DISOBEY ME? WHY DO THIS AND SLEEP WITH THIS BASTARD?"

Daniel couldn't handle it anymore, and started yelling as Amy started to cry. "Leave her alone!"

"I know it was wrong for us to sneak about this! But it isn't her fault. We went to a party and I dropped her off. Like a **friend** does!" He said trying to clarify things up.

"And you guys were too busy going places and I decided to stay the night with Amy until you guys showed up!"

The older red hedgehog just stared at him. Shaking his head, his glare came back on.

"Just get the hell out of my house!" He slammed the door, before he left.

The pink hedgehog looked at Daniel, her jade eyes filled with tears.

"Dan-"

"Ah, don't worry about it princess."  
"But now we can't be near each other anymore." She cried.

After Daniel put on his clothes, he sat next to his friend with benefits and gave her a kiss.

"You could always visit my house."

He stood up and opened the window door.

"Danny, don't go!"

The yellow hedgehog turned to look at Amy, the rest of his body already out the window.

"Please, before you leave." She paused looking into his sapphire eyes. "At least tell me how you feel about me."

Daniel smiled, knowing she would ask something like this. "Amelia Rose, I love you with all my heart. I would never do anything to try and hurt you. If you left, I would be heartbroken."

As he jumped towards the tree and landed, he shouted before walking away. "And for the record! I have no regrets on what happened, I enjoyed every seconds!"

Amy blushed knowing what he meant. Shutting the window closed, she had school in about an hour. Taking a nice cold shower, she changed into white skinny jeans, a pink tank top, with a red short shirt on top.

Slipping on her worn vans, she grabbed her back pack and ran down the stairs. About to open the door and smell the fresh air-

"Where do you think you're going young lady?"

Whirling around her mother was glaring at her.

"Heading to school." Amy said like it was the most obvious thing.

Her mother rolled her eyes, "Yeah right, you're probably just going to Daniel's house."

"STOP ACCUSING ME WITH DANIEL!" Amy screamed. "You always assume things and never want to her my side of the story. You and dad are some kind of parents not to believe anything your child says."

Amy hoisted her back pack over her shoulder and walked out the door.

**X**

Getting dress into blue jeans, and a fitted black shirt. The hedgehog sighed wondering what was going on.

"Was Kristen and Katrina's words true? Did Amy really like me?"

He sighed in frustration, for some reason he couldn't get Amy out of his head. But he shouldn't care for her, right? He has a girlfriend.

Sally.

Sally should be the only girl in his mind, but why couldn't he forget about Amy.

Sonic grabbed his back pack and zoomed out the door. As he was running he was getting looks by a lot of people. Well mostly the girls, and they were flirting looks.

Going into school, and finding his locker, he crashed right into Sally.

Wearing blue jeans and a nice purple top.

"Hey babe," He said coolly pecking her lips.

Sally giggled and kissed back.

"Hey, hey no PDA in the hall!"

Pulling away quickly, the couples laughed when they realized Knuckles had said that.

"Knuckles really?" Sonic asked. "You had to ruin are moment."

The redhead laughed. "Well duh, I don't want you to kissing everytime I come near you guys."

Sally's eyes narrowed as she saw Demi talking to one of her best friends. And it seems Monique was laughing at what she said.

"I gotta go, I'll see you at lunch Sonic." Without even a kiss she vanished towards the two girls.

"I wonder what that is about."

Knuckles and Sonic strolled in the halls waving at the people they knew or the girls that passed by him.

"Isn't it obvious? She's tired of you, her boy toy." Knuckles said jokingly.

Sonic faked a laugh. "Come on man don't be stupid, you know Sally loves me. And I love her."

"For now out least." Knuckles mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

The blue hedgehog stopped and stared at his friend. "No you said something, spill."

"It's just you say you love Sally now. But I always see you trying to talk to Amy and everytime Sally interrupts your moments."

"Don't be silly Amy and I are just friends."

"From what I heard last night, you're probably enemies."

Sonic didn't say anything, but kept walking leaving Knuckles in the hall.

**X**

Amy's eyes scanned the hall looking for someone in particular. When she spotted messy blonde hair she ran after it.

"DANIEL!"  
Turning his head he picked up his pink princess spinning her around.

"Hey, whoa someone's in a good mood."

Amy giggled as she was placed on her feet.

"Well, I'm not at my house anymore, so I feel much better."

Daniel only smiled as he walked down the hall. "You coming to my house tonight?"

Amy gave him a puppy dog look. "Can I?"

The 16 year old gave out a laugh hugging Amy from behind as they walked. "You know I wouldn't keep you from my house."

"HEY AMY!"

There was Katrina running up to them. Quickly Daniel released his grip and smiled at the purple hedgehog.

"Oh hey Katrina what's up?"

"The girls and I wanted to know if you're going to sleepover tonight."

Amy face palmed. "Fuck, I forgot about that." She looked at Daniel who only nodded.

"Ay, I gotta get to class see yeah." Waving bye to Katrina, he kissed Amy on the cheek and left.

"What was that about?"

"Hmm, oh nothing, just nothing."

Katrina shrugged, again she was wearing weird colors. Today it was, a pink tutu, with a black tub top. A cupcake belt with green high heeled boots. Silver bangles, a maroon scarf. On top of her head, was a rainbow hello kitty bow, with a grey headband. Her hair pulled in a bun.

"Um you look….creative today." Amy said, trying not to laugh.

"Thanks, it took me forever to find out what to wear." Katrina said with an eye roll.

As they were walking, Amy felt a pain in her stomach. But shook it off and walked to towards her class. Opening the door for Katrina, they both took their seats.

"Good morning class, are you ready for chemistry class?" The nice blue cat asked.

"Okay so I want you to add the peroxide with the baking soda." Ms. Nita said.

"Wouldn't that make tooth paste?" Katrina whispered to Amy.

The pink hedgehog didn't reply and watched Katrina mix everything in the bottle.

"Kat I think you need to stop." Amy said.

Katrina didn't here, sticking her tongue out to the side as she was focusing. Dumping more and more, until it started boiling and growing.

"GUYS I THINK IT'S ABOUT TO EXPLODE!" One of the boys shouted.

"RUN!" Everyone was trying to run to the door. Pushing each other out of the way, but it kept growing more and more.

"ITS ABOUT TO EXPLODE!" Amy screamed trying to open the door, but for some reason it wouldn't open.

**BAM!**

With a big noise the whole thing exploded flooding the whole class with bubbles or soap.

"HOW THE HELL IS THAT POSSIBLE!" Katrina screamed as they swam to the surface.

Ms. Nita swam in front of the class, wiping the soap from her face. "Class, we need to wait until the bell rings and we can get out of here. Just float and talk until someone comes and helps us."

**About 1 hour later**

Everyone was lost in their own conversation. Thankfully one of the kids who showed up late to class, opened the door.

Everyone swam quickly out of it, as it was flooding half of the hall. Once they were out, Jagger ran up to them.

"Jagger what's wrong?" Amy asked.

"Have you seen Brittany? We had a fight this morning and now I can't find her?"  
"Sorry we haven't seen Brit. What happened between you two?" Curiously Katrina asked.

Jagger sighed running a hand through his hair. "Well let's just say, I crashed into this girl. She needed help, so I followed her just to help her move her project. Brittany got really mad and followed us, when she grabbed the project, I lead her to the hall, but she tripped and I caught her.

Brittany saw the whole thing and thought we had a thing. I tried to tell her it was an accident, but she said why don't I just stay with that whore and disappeared."

Amy shook her head. "No, but I'll give you a text tonight. That's when all the girls and I have a sleepover."

"Thanks Amy!" Jagger hugged Amy, before running off to his other class.

"I'll see you at lunch Amy!" Katrina waved off.

The pink hedgehog was finally alone. That was the only sad part, she had class with Daniel, but she couldn't find him.

Feeling something come up from her stomach, she ran through the halls looking for the bathroom. Busting through the bathroom, ignoring the girls doing their makeup or hair.

Slamming the stall door shut, she got on her knees and threw up in the toilet.

Leaving Amy alone in the bathroom as she continued to barf.

As soon as she was done, after flushing she pressed her back against the stall's door. What happened? She was fine early this afternoon.

Grabbing her bag she walked out of the bathroom. She felt someone following her, when she turned around, a violet colored hedgehog looking straight at her.

"Um, who are you?"

"My name's Janette, I heard you throw up and I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Janette had sky blue eyes, wearing a short sleeved red shirt, thrown on top was a black leather jacket, and a white skirt around her knees. Her black vans tied with red laces.

"Oh that's nice of you. My name's Amy."

"I know who you are, even though I'm new."

Amy smiled. "What class do you have next?"

Looking down at her schedule she frowned on what it said. "Um looks like I have Latin."

"Ooh I love Latina!"

"I need help with it."

"Well I can help you with it. Anyway, met me at lunch and I'll help you with it."

Before Janette left Amy shouted. "You know some people said when war. Ave Caesar, morituri te salutamus."

"What does that mean?" Clueless the violet hedgehog asked.

Amy saluted Janette saying. "It means. Hail Caesar, we who are about to die salute you!"

Running down the other side of the hall she ran into Daniel.

"Oh there you are Danny."

"Yeah I've been looking for you."

"Okay well let's get to class lover boy." Amy said grabbing his hand.

Daniel gave her a kiss on the cheek before following to their class.

"Hello class, today you will take care of these automated babies. But instead of me choosing partners, you will choose your own."

The class cheered as they paired up.  
"Hey Ames, wanna be my partner."

"Dan, I was gonna ask the same thing!"

Walking forward in class, Amy picked up one of the babies.

"Is it a boy or girl?"

Amy rolled her eyes, as Daniel peered over her shoulder.

Opening its diaper it showed nothing.

"Let's just choose a girl."

"Are you sure Daniel? Normally the guys would like a boy."

Pecking Amy on the lips he smiled. "Well I'm not an ordinary guy."

Looking behind her glasses she realized Daniel wasn't wearing his glasses.

"Daniel you aren't wearing you're glasses."

"Hmm, oh yeah I got contacts last week. They finally came in the mail, so I don't need them anymore."

"Lucky butt."

Giving a deep chuckle, he started to tickle the baby.

Amy looked at him funny, "What?"

"Robot things don't laugh. Unless they were programmed."

Rolling his eyes he continued to tickle it. "Robots have feelings you know!" He said in a know it all voice. "What are we going to name her?"

"I don't know I figured that you would name her."

"Hmm how about Amy?"

The pink hedgehog playfully pushed him. "Come on I'm being serious."

Looking back at the baby doll, picturing her actually with a baby. "How about Blossom?"

"Hmm, Blossom I guess it could work." Daniel said.

"Class you are dismissed for lunch, please take care of your babies."

Everyone scattered to lunch.

"Hey yo Amy!"  
Smiling as she turned around Kristen gave her a hug. At least she wore something decent. Black ripped skinny jeans, a white graphic t shirt with a black skull. On top of her head was a black beanie hat, with the jack the pumpkin king face on, also white vans.

"Hey Kristen I was looking for you!"

"Oh really, listen about what happened at the party-"

Amy blushed cutting her off. "Don't worry about it. I knew a popular wouldn't fall in love with a nerd."

Daniel squeezed her hand giving her the 'don't say it' look.

"Oh, well come on you two, the rest are waiting for us."

Smiling all three of the friends walked into the cafeteria.

Their normal saved spot was still there and everyone was enjoying their lunch.

"AMY HI!" Crystal shouted.

Sitting in the spare spots, Amy looked around. Brittany and Jagger were sitting at different ends not staring at each other. Kristen and Antoine were smiling towards each other.

Turquoise's face was in a book as she ignored every gossip.

Crystal and Lily were busy in big gossip. Naughtia was listening to music along with Aj.

Taking a deep breath Amy asked. "DID I MISS ANYTHING?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at their pink friend.

"I mean." Pointing to everyone. "You and Brit aren't even looking or sitting together. You and Antoine are staring at each other so you must be dating! Turquoise-well that's actually normal! But it seems like no one talking to each other!"

Lily smiled. "Amy relax we're still friends. I mean its Friday it's a girls' sleepover and boys are meeting up at Knuckles."

Feeling relieved Amy shift in her sit. A cold drift was coming her way.

"You cold princess?" Daniel whispered in her ear giving her a chill. Amy simple nodded.

Watching him pull of his blue sweater/shirt, revealing his short sleeved v-neck shirt. Handing her his sweater he continued to eat.

Amy put it on herself, it was really two sizes to big as it covered 2 inches below her hands. Rolling up her sleeves she continued to eat.

**X**

I watched from a different table as I saw her laugh at what one of her friend's said. I nearly lost it when I saw Amy sit on his lap.

Feeling a hand touch my shoulder, I turned around seeing Sally. "You okay?"

"Mhmm," continuing eating my lunch.

"Hey yo Speedy you ready for guys night?" Knuckles asked.

"Hmm, oh yeah, I'll be there." I turned back around there was another female sitting next to Amy. But Sonic didn't really care as he watched Amy continue to talk.

Something ached instead him to run over there. But he knew a lot of his friends wouldn't like it. Except for Knuckles and Tails, they were completely fine with it, that's why he invited them for guys' night.

**X**

Amy smiled as some things got back in track. They soon found out Kristen and Antoine are going out on a date.

"So Amy what about you?" Naughtia asked.

"What do ya mean?"

"She means what are you going to do after graduation?" Snowy said.

"Well, probably move to a different town, get a job, husband and maybe raise a family."

"That sounds nice I want to be clothes designer!" Exclaimed Katrina.

Everyone looked at her, then her clothes, and back at her. Looking at each other, they started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

More laughter, it seemed to last like that for 5 minutes straight. The subject changed to something else.

Amy was talking to when she felt that same pain in her stomach. But even worse, because tears started to drip on the floor.

The pain grew more, gripping her stomach, her breathing became rapid.

"Amy?" Brittany was the first to ask.

Her words drowned out, as everything became a blur. The whole room was spinning and she felt herself fall.

"AMY!"

The whole table shouted, as her small body hit the cold floor.

**X**

I continued eating my food everything seemed alright. The girls in their own conversation as we guys started bringing up are dream cars.

"AMY!"

I whirled around quickly, ignoring Sally's calls and made my way to their table.

My heart broke when I saw Amy lying on the ground unconscious, and that Daniel guy yelling at someone to call a hospital!

"What the hell happened to her?" I screamed, kneeling down, I went to stroke her hair, but Kristen slammed it away.

"What?" I asked with annoyance.

"Don't touch her heart breaker!" She said venom with every word.

"Kris, I thought you were cool with him." Antoine said.

Kristen shook her head. "Like I would be friends with an asshole such as him."

Daniel the hedgehog holding Amy's hand glared towards the blue blur.

"You have some nerve coming here!"

"It's a free country."

"Just leave Sonic, you have no reason to show up after I heard you broke Amy's heart!"

Janette finally came with help. Two men followed her, lifting Amy's body up, they carried her to a gurney.

"Wait we're her friends I'm not letting you take her!" Katrina shouted.

One of the men said coolly. "If two of you can go with us, but the rest of you have to stay."

They decided, that Daniel and Snowy would go.

"The rest of you can visit after school!"

The ambulance left leaving the rest of the friends there.

**X**

When I opened my eyes, I was in a white room. In a robe, some wire was attached to my arm.

"Where am I?" I thought out loud.

"You're in the hospital Amy."

Looking forward there was a brown raccoon in a suit, smiling at her.

"What happened?"

The doctor checked her heart and writing down on her board. "You passed out Amy. Did you remember what happened before you fainted?"

"Well I was talking to my friends, and I felt fine. But I started feeling pain, early this morning I threw up and I started to feel pain in my stomach."

Writing more stuff down on her board, she looked at the confused hedgehog.  
"Ah, I know this may sound weird, but I need to take a sample of your urine."

Amy gave a creepy look, but grabbed the small cup.

Minutes later, Amy walked back out of the bathroom and handed the doctor the cup.

"Um, I don't mean to be mean, but who are you?"

The doctor gave a chuckle. "Sorry I forgot to give you my name. I'm Dr. Vera."

Running to her computer, she began to analyze the urine. Smiling at Amy, she turned back to Amy.

"Congratulations Amy! YOU'RE PREGNANT!"

Freezing up at what Dr. Vera said.

"I…..I'm….What?"

**X**

**Anyway I still need names so please do that. No more nerds, but they can be friends with the nerds. More populars! No more relatives of Sonic or anyone else. For the love of New Jersey's Crime! Anyway read and review no flames.**

**DDM12**


	5. Nothing Goes Right For Rosebud

**Here it is again Yay. So enjoy. **

**X**

"I'm sorry is something the matter?" The doctor asked.

Amy was pretty much hyperventilating, trying to process everything that happened. The doctor only smiled, and sat right next to the pink hedgehog. She seemed to act like a mother to Amy. Stroking her long quills soothing her as she did so. After a few minutes Amy calmed down, but had a confused look on her face.

"How did this happen?"

"You should know. When I man and a woman love each other very much, they decide to-"

"NEVER MINE!"Amy screeched covering her ears as she did so.

Dr. Vera gave out a laugh. But a frown came across her face. Well more of a dead serious look.

"Listen Amy. This is very serious. You have to decide if you want to keep this baby or not. Once you make your decision you can't go back. I'm guessing that something drove you to do this. Would you please tell me though?"

Amy sighed before speaking. "Well my parents seemed to like my friend. But it turns out they called him a disgrace after his mother got murdered in front of him. They drove me off the edge. Daniel seemed to be the only person to care, because I never told the rest of my friends. And he brought me through thick and thin, so I just went for it."

Dr. Vera nodded her head before giving Amy a friendly pat on the leg. "Well Amy, it seems as though you don't really have a motherly figure in your house."

"Me and my brother!" Amy corrected.

"Okay you and your brother. And it seems that they keep pulling you away from the things you love. But I'm here for you and the baby, and the father."

Amy nodded her head. Dr. Vera notice something was still going on in her mind. "Is there something else Amy?"

"I think….I might-"The pink hedgehog cut her own self off and stared at the white sheets.

"Hmmm?"

"Well you see doctor-"

"Please call me Vera."

"Okay. Well you see Vera; I actually had a crush on this guy for a while now. And he's the father of the baby. But I grew a bigger crush for this guy. But I saw him kiss someone and it made me cry. I was stupid to believe a popular would fall for a nerd."

"It seems you have a little boy trouble. I was through your same situation as you. And it seems you want to be good with the baby's father, but you also want the guy."

"What do I do Vera?"

"Well you have to think things through. That's what I did. Everything happens for a reason, but not everything has a curse."

The brown raccoon touched Amy's stomach smiling. "This baby growing inside of you is not a curse, and don't you ever believe that. This baby is a blessing, and don't you think otherwise."

Amy smiled and wiped the tears that were falling down. "Thank you Vera."

"Well Amy. It seems that you are free to go and free of charge too."

Amy smiled, as Vera took out the wires and helped Amy into suitable clothes. "Listen I want you to eat healthy, and take it easy on physical activate."

Amy nodded her head, and walked out the door. Two different arms wrapped around her.

"Amy I'm glad you okay!" Snowy said. It looked like she was having a hard time too.

Daniel looked worse than her. His eyes were strained, but he held a cup of coffee in his head.

_Really he already looks like a mess, and it's only been a few hours._

The yellow hedgehog sighed, kissing Amy on the cheek. "You really had me going there Ames. Don't scare me like that ever again!"

Amy wrapped her arms around him, she felt safe with him. But she needed to tell him the truth sooner or later.

"Okay, well Snows, I'll drop Amy at Katrina's house later tonight okay."

"Yeah thanks, Dan." Snowy playfully punched his shoulder, and gave Amy another squeeze.

"Wait! Snowy do you have a ride?"

The white and emerald fox smiled. "Don't worry about it. I have a ride, but I have to tell the girls that you're fine. From what I heard, Katrina flipped 2 tables despite of that."

Amy gave a giggle, and followed Daniel to his car. The drive was silent for 10 minutes. Amy found out Daniel had drove them to his house.

"What I figured we could stay here until you have your little girl party."

Amy rolled her eyes at the comment. "It's called a slumber party!"

"Can I come!"

"Daniel you're a boy, not a girl!" Amy said giggling as Daniel led her to his room.

His room was messy and neat. Things were scattered, but not everything, at least you could see the floor.

Dumping Amy on the bed he lied right beside her.

"So what did you find out?" The goof ball asked.

Amy remembered it was the best to tell him. Taking a deep breath she put his hand into hers. "Listen Daniel. Remember that night were we had, you know?" Amy said.

Daniel nodded his head looking into her jade eyes. "Well the reason why I fainted it because of that?"

"Huh?"

"Daniel there's no easy to say this." She sighed again. "Daniel I'm pregnant."

Silence once again was in the room. Daniel just had this expression like he couldn't do anything. He pulled his hands from hers and stood up from the bed.

"Danny?"

He didn't answer her and went to walk out of the bathroom. Amy ran up to him, grabbing his hand as he tried to leave.

"DANNY PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!"

He stopped, almost flinging Amy back on how hard she was tugging. He turned and hugged Amy to death.

On her shoulder she felt tears drip down her shoulder. She realized that Daniel was crying (DUH). Wrapping her arms around his neck, she let him cry.

Even through his sobs she was able to make out what he said. "Please. Just don't leave me. When this baby is born, don't die on me."

Amy pulled away looking into his eyes which seemed like forever. "I won't I promise." Kissing him gently on the lips.

**X**

Daniel stopped the car right in front of this huge mansion. "Just be careful. We'll discuss the rest tonight."

"I'll call you."

Amy gave Daniel a kiss before walking up to the house. When she rang the doorbell she was greeted by a brown dog.

"You must be friends of Madam Katrina." The butler escorted Amy to inside the house. And man was it huge.

The halls were wide and it looked like it could fit around 100 people on that hall. There was glass spinal stair cases, along with one elevator.

"AMY I'M GLAD YOU'RE OKAY!" Katrina said giving Amy a big hug.

Amy followed her purple friend into her bedroom. Which was a big as a living room, everyone was there.

"HEEEEEY!" Soon almost everyone crowded around Amy giving robot hugs.

"Let go, can't breathe."

Kristen walked over to everyone pushing them out of the way. "Alright, alright enough with the hugs you're gonna put her in the hospital again."

Amy was finally able to breathe and grabbed Kristen by the shoulder. "I think we need to talk!"

Amy dragged Kristen outside the door and slammed it close.

"Geez Amy, what the hell was that about?" The blue hedgehog said crossing her arms.

"Listen I know why I fainted at lunch."  
"Really no way. What made you faint?"

"Kris…..I'm pregnant."  
The blue hedgehog's brown eyes widen and her arms dropped to her side. "I just….I don't know…..are you sure?"

"Yes. The doctor told me."

"Who's the father?" Kristen asked.

"…Daniel….."

"Son of a mother fire trucker ducker fucker!"

"Could you keep it down?" Amy whispered harshly.

"I'm sorry I'm just shocked you're pregnant. I would have least bet on Katrina to be pregnant first."

Amy laughed a little at that comment. "Listen, please let me tell them. If Katrina finds out she'll rip of Danny's head and feed it to a goat."

Kristen laugh giving Amy a hug. "Don't worry I'll wait until you're ready. I'm really happy for you Amy."

"Thanks Kris. You would be the first one I'd tell, Katrina will probably be the last, and you know how she acts."

The two friends gave off a laugh before walking back into the room. All the girls were giving manicures and pedicures.

"Hey what were you two talking about?" Aj nosily asked.

"Let them be Aj. It was their conversation don't be in their business." Turquoise said as she was reading a book in one hand.

"You always bring that book don't you?" Lily asked mockingly.

"It's a good book."

Naughtia laughed, as Janette was painting her toe. Somehow it tickled her and made nail polish go everywhere on the floor.

"NAUGHTIA!"

"Sorry, sheesh I told you I'm ticklish down there."

The girls bust out into laughter. Brittany was still a little quiet. Amy sat down next to her. "Hey you alright?"

The Chihuahua shook her head. "No. I feel bad for yelling at Jagger. I was just too mad to even listen to a word he was saying."

"Hey. All couples make mistakes. But they always find around their troubles. Almost like Romeo and Juliet without the killing part though."

Brittany laughed leaning her head on Amy's shoulder. "Thanks A. You really know what to say."

"Hmmm. I guess I might."

"By the way. Can you tell me why you fainted?"

"Yeah I guess I have to tell everyone." Amy decided to do. She whistled getting all the girls attention.

"Girls. Here's the thing. I haven't told you this. But the reason why I fainted is because I'm excepting a baby. Daniel and I's baby."

First silence. A few cheers. Katrina shook her head and walked out the door. Amy frowned and went after her.

"Katrina wait!"

The purple hedgehog whirled around glaring at Amy.

"HOW COULD YOU?"

"W-w-what?"

"How could you do this to me Amy? Just mess around and get pregnant. And with **Daniel** for the matter of fact!"

A little too far.

"What's the matter with you? I thought you would at least support me!"  
"IT was just stupid for you to do this shit! Don't you know how I feel?"

Amy threw her hands in the air in frustration. Who would have thought the two friends would come down to this?  
"How you feel? How you feel?"

"Yes how I feel!"

"Don't you know how I feel? Me carrying this baby in high school! Parents who don't seem to love me, and alone with my little brother. Daniel's mom dead and his dad hates him. How do you think we feel about this baby?

I'll tell you not that great. We barely can afford a kid. But we decided to keep it anyway. I can't handle adoption and we both can't handle abortion. We want this child to have parents that love each other and doesn't have the life we have!"

"…"

"See Katrina? You think you know every single detail about me and yet you know nothing!"

"Well I know that you stole the guy I was in love with!"

"What are you talking about?"

"First you have Daniel who I was crushing on. But he fell for you. And when I tried to get over I fell for Sonic. But you took his heart too, so I went back to Daniel and now you have both of the guys!"

"….."

"You truly are a whore." Katrina spat out.

Okay that totally crossed the line.

"So I'm a whore now? Would a whore try and get you and Daniel together? I tried, but he fell for me. And I didn't want to hurt his feelings! I was there for you when you were bullied by your fashion state. I was still punched in the face, but at least you were save. A snobby rich kid is what you are? You have everything! Friends, family that loves you, money, love!"

"NO I DON'T NO ONE LOVED ME!"

Amy shook her head. "You always did, but you were too blind to realize it." Amy pushed the door open and grabbed her back.

"Amy where are you going?" Snowy asked.

Amy didn't reply, but slammed the door shut as she left. Amy ran out of the mansion as fast as she could. Was everything about having true friends a lie?

Rain started to poor which was Amy's luck. She was soak to the bone. She looked like a hot pink hedgehog instead. Maybe a rodent, but Amy continued to run.

When she came out of breath, she sat down on one of the bus benches. Wrapping her arms around her body. The wind start to pick you.

A honk was heard and a familiar car parked next to her. The figure jumped out of the car and jogged up to pink hedgehog.

"Amy?"

"Ah, Daniel what are you doing here?"

The yellow hedgehog let out a smile. "Like I told you I went to Knuckles, but his mom got mad so we decided to have it at my house. What about you Rosebud?"

"Um I just left the girls house."

"That fast?"

"Yeah. I didn't want to stay there anymore."

Not asking anymore Daniel helped her out of the rain and into the back of the car. "Do you want a ride home?"

Silently Amy shook her head saying no. Where else would she want to go? The boys were at his house, and she didn't want to go to her house.

"Um, where do you want me to drop you off at?"

"I wanted to go to your house."

"I don't know how this will work, Rosy. I mean the boys are there-"

"DON'T YOU HAVE A SPARE ROOM?" Amy interrupted.

"I guess, but I don't want you to listen on anything the guys say alright."

Amy nodded her head.

Daniel focused on the road and sighed.

Not too long before they pulled up in his drive way.

Amy grabbed her bag and followed Danny up the stairs. She got a quick glance that the boys were eating pizza and playing video games.

Amy scoffed at the sight. 'Boys' she thought before going into the other guest room. A hall away from Daniel's.

"Well there ya go Princess, your castle room awaits. Text if you need anything." The yellow hedgehog said before running down the stairs.

Amy shut the door, and lied on her back. Things just weren't going right for her. She planned on keeping the baby, but she didn't know how to take care of one. Her _friend_ was supposed to be there for her, but instead went against this decision.

Amy walked in the guest bathroom to take a shower. About 20 minutes or so, she changes into her long sleeve purple night gown.

Again she went to lie down on her back. The boys were loud making it harder for her to sleep.

Suddenly the door burst open, showing a dark blue hedgehog. He was in a nice black shirt with jeans, his emerald eyes locked on to hers.

"Amy?"

_Great he's here too._

The pink hedgehog didn't say anything, but turned her face away from her. Sonic noticed and felt uneasy. How was he supposed to apologize, when he really didn't know what he did?

"Um Amy, it's been awhile since we talked."

"Mhmm."

"Listen about what happened at Sally's party I-"

Amy cut him off and gave him a weak smile. "Hey don't worry about it, okay. She's your girlfriend, and I shouldn't be involved with your relationships."

The blue blur nods. "Yeah, but I felt like I really hurt you, and I don't like feeling that way."

"Sonic relax. It's in the past. What's done is done."

"DAMMIT AMY YOU'RE SPECIAL TO ME!"

Well that was awkward. They barely even know each other besides when they met at the food fight.

Silence was once in the room. Until Sonic spoke up again.

"I-I don't want you to think that I'm taking pity on you. I don't want you to feel like everything doesn't have happy ending. What I'm trying to say is I-"

"Sonic I think you should go." Amy said coldly. After so long she speaks up ha.

"W-w-what?"

"Sonic I think you should go." She repeated again.

"But, Amy-"

"DON'T YOU HAVE A PARTY TO GET TOO!"

Sonic backed away. Knowing that when Amy's pissed you can't change her mind. Words by Daniel, if you want to live.

Sonic looked at her one more time before shutting the door. Amy watched as he left. And as one tear fell from her eyes, she broke down on the bed with sobs.

Nothing was going right as Amy planned. Pregnant. Loses one of her best friends. And now she ruins the chance to make things right with Sonic.

But with Sonic, he knew what he was going to tell her. He just needed to give her a little time. And then he could say what's really on his mind.

**X **

**Stupid ending again. No flames. No nerds. Either Emo/Goths, Popular or normal that's about it. No relatives, and review please and I also need names!**

**DDM112 OUT!**


	6. Hell Breaks OUT

**It's been awhile huh? Sorry I haven't updated, I sprained my arm really badly, skating so now that it's healed I can continue with this story.**

**Starring: People I put in here, sorry if you might not see your character in this chapter (I might end up putting all in there, but Idk) plus this is more than likely between Katrina/Amy/Daniel/Sonic**

**ALSO THIS IS SONAMY-ISH I'M ACTUALLY WRITING A SEQUAL TO THIS STORY BECAUSE A PLOT TWIST HAPPENS ALSO WE ONLY HAVE 1 MORE CHAPTER LEFT SO PLEASE I HOPE A GET A TON OF REVIEWS CAUSE THIS SHIT IS REAL NOW **

**X**

Amy looked around at the lunch table. It wasn't the same after she and Katrina fought. Katrina actually switched tables where the fashion people sat out, more than likely where Demi sat.

The pink hedgehog was on Daniel's lap, while Kristen was on Antoine's. Turquoise was reading a book like usually, Aj and Naughtia joking around, while Brit and Jagger were finally talking to each other again.

The others were in deep conversation, but it ended when they glanced at Katrina as she walked past the table.

"Man, who knew we would lose one of our best friends out of this table?" Snowy asked biting into her sandwich.

Amy stood up from the table, pushing her tray aside. "Um, I'm going to take a walk outside." She declared.

"I'll go with you!" Everyone said at the same time. But when they noticed, they thought that Daniel should go with her, after all they were dealing with a bunch of struggles.

The yellow hedgehog grabbed his girlfriend's hand and led her out side, where the school's park was. They said nothing on the way there, but silently glanced at each other when one of them weren't looking.

"Okay, princess, spill it!" Daniel said.

Amy cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean, Danny?"

"You've been acting weird all day! You barely at your food which is bad for the baby, and also you haven't talked every since the fight!"

"Danny I'm fine."

"Don't like to me Amelia!" Daniel growled causing Amy to flinch back.

"I know you more than anyone! I can tell when you're lying, don't lie to me!"

"I'M NOT LYING, DANIEL!" Amy cried

"…."

"I WOULDN'T LIE TO YOU!"

"….You're lying right now! Saying everything's okay, when we both know it's not! DON'T you trust me? Oh does everything in your mind only involve Sonic!?" Daniel said.

"….."

"I bet you wished this was Sonic's baby, don't you?"

"…"

Daniel shook his head, and tried to walk away, until a hand touched his shoulder, that is. When he turned around he was slapped hard in the face.

And there stood Amy with her hand in a defensive position, her cold as ice. "YOU ASS, ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOURSELF AND HOW YOU WOULD LOOK HAVING A CHILD! MAYBE IT WOULD BE BETTER IF SONIC WAS THE FATHER! NO I WISHED SONIC WAS THE FATHER, THEN AN ASSHOLE LIKE YOU!"

The pink hedgehog panted using all her energy to scream at him. A minute passed and Daniel still hadn't moved from the position he was in.

And then

Amy realized what she said; her eyes widened in shock and stuttered her words.

"Danny I'm-"

"Save it." Daniel said coldly, "If you want Sonic to be the father go ahead, I would never take his place would I? No matter how fucking hard I try, you never loved me, you lied. Didn't you?"

"Danny-"

"I knew it," he said as he shook his head. "Save your breath for a low-life like me, I hope you, Sonic, and his new child, live happy together." And with that Daniel walked out of there with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Right when everything was going good, it was Sonic's fault for ruining their relationship, when he didn't know what he did wrong.

_X_

Daniel walked down the hall, he had a pissed off look as he clenched his fist. He was looking for a certain person, Sonic the hedgehog to be exact.

When the yellow hedgehog spotted him, he marched straight up to the blue hedgehog who was laughing at what someone said.

"HEY, HEDGEHOG" Daniel shouted which made Sonic turn around.

"Oh hey Daniel, how are you?"

Daniel glared and swung his arm back, then forward. It connected with Sonic's jaw and made him fling into the lockers.

Sonic crashed into the lockers and pulled himself up. The blue hedgehog wiped the blood dripping down his mouth and glared back at Daniel.

"What the hell was that for?"

Still no answer, Daniel let out a cry of rage and tackled Sonic down on the ground! Sonic caught off guard was struggling for breath, as Daniel cut off his air-way with his hand.

The students surrounded the two boys fighting and chanted. "Fight, fight, fight!"

That was only the beginning.

_X_

Amy sat in free period, thinking over on what happened between her and Daniel. She felt really bad on what happened, because she felt like a bitch on what she said to him.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Lily and Crystal burst in the door with a scared expression on their face.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"DANIEL'S IN A FIGHT! COME ON YOU HAVE TO STOP IT!" Crystal cried, as Lily dragged Amy there.

_X_

When the girls got there, they saw Daniel kick Sonic in the gut, for he punched him down. They students continued to shout fight.

Amy, Crystal and the rest of the girls pushed their way in front of the crowd, and watch Sonic punch Daniel in the face.

Kristen hugged Amy as she cried. "O Amy, what's wrong with Daniel?"

Snowy just shook her head and looked at Naughtia, Crystal and Aj. "Do you think you can distract the principal before he sees this?"

Naughtia saluted the two colored fox and smiled. "You can count on us Captain Snowy."

Aj hugged Snowy and whispered in her ear. "Make sure Amy feels better after school."

_X_

As the 3 girls ran down the hall, they saw Daniel's dad storming over to the hall.

"Crap, he's close to the fight, time to distract him!" Aj said.

Crystal smiled and took out her iPod and played the mission impossible team song. "Dun, Dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, doooodddleedooo, doooodddleedooo!" She sang

"Principal Harrisburg, where are you going?" Naughtia said, as Crystal did the dance to the song, still singing.

The old yellow hedgehog grunted. "I have a feeling in my gut there's a fight going on. And I bet my bastard of a son has something to do with it."

'_Okay that's cold, first calling his son a bastard and knowing he would start every fight.' _Aj bitterly thought in her head.

"Well we needed help with a science problem!" Naughtia shouted.

"And what would that be Naughtia?" The principal said coldly.

"Um, what's air made out of?" Aj asked lamely.

"You should know this; otherwise I should send you to kindergarten with a question like that."

"We were just curious; I mean we see little dots float around the air." The black hedgehog said.

The yellow hedgehog face palmed with a loud groan. "That's dust. Now if you excuse me I need to see what's going on."

"NOTHING'S GOING ON!" Crystal shouted.

The old hedgehog glared at the girls. "I know you're covering for my son."

"No, no, it's just Crystal's sick!" Aj cried.

"She is?" Harrisburg asked.

"I am?" Crystal said stopping her singing and IPod

"Yes she is," Naughtia said nodding her head. "She's so sick, I'm afraid she might faint."

Aj elbowed Crystal, telling her to act sick. The white hedgehog swayed around dizzily, "O, I'm soo sick, so, so, so sick! I guess I think I'm going to faint."

Crystal closed her eyes and fell and landed on her back on the tile floor.

"….?"

"WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE, HELP HER! SHE MIGHT NEED A HOSPITAL OR CPR! I MEAN YOU'RE THE PRINCIPAL YOU HAVE TO HELP YOUR STUDENTS!" Naughtia cried trying not to laugh, to ruin their cover.

The male nodded his head. "Right, hopefully this won't take long."

_X_

The fight continued, as Daniel and Sonic gave each other swift kicks and punches. Neither one of them showing signs to stopping anytime soon.

The pink hedgehog couldn't handle seeing Daniel get in a fight, without thinking clearly she rushed into the fight ignoring her friends calling her.

Amy ran and tried to pull Sonic of a Daniel as he punched up in the gut and face. But the yellow hedgehog wrapped his arms around Sonic in a straggling position and flipped over, so he was on top.

"DANIEL STOP!"

With Daniel's attention was on Amy for saying his name. Sonic did a hard kick, sending Daniel flying into the lockers.

Daniel and Sonic both got up and went to charge for each other, but Knuckles got in between them, holding out his arms to block each other.

"What has gotten in to you?" Knuckles asked as he looked at Sonic.

The blue hedgehog shrugged. "Why don't you asked, the yellow hedgehog over there."

Daniel pushed Knuckles out of the way and tried to punch him, as Sonic tried to kick him, but the red echidna, pushed them so hard they fell into the lockers.

The yellow hedgehog sat on the floor and wiped the blood of his face. Sonic glared at Daniel and tried to get up, but Tails and Knuckles held him by the arms to make sure he couldn't get to Daniel.

Amy kneeled down where Daniel was and frowned. "Danny why the hell did you do that?" She asked angrily.

Daniel growled and turned his head to the side, not looking at Amy. Then he got up slowly, staggering as he rose to his feet.

Jagger and Antoine immediately rushed to his side and tried to help him, but the yellow hedgehog rudely pushed them away.

"Danny?" Amy whispered.

Daniel let out another growl, throwing his head around his neck (like Naruto) and closed his eyes.

"Shut up Rose and never call me Danny again." He said rudely, but calmly at the same time.

"DON'T TELL HER TO SHUT UP!" The enraged blue hedgehog shouted.

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Like I need you to tell me what to do, shut up and make-out with her already."

"Dan what's with you? You acting like an ass!" Jagger said.

"Teh. I don't give a fuck." Daniel said

Then the principal of the school walked in with a glare, with Aj, Naughtia, and Crystal cowering behind him.

"DANIEL THE HEDGEHOG LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" His father shouted.

The young hedgehog just looked at his father with a dull expression. "So,"

"So? So?" He father repeated out of anger. "I HAVE NO OTHER CHOICE TO SEND YOU TO A DIFFERENT SCHOOL FOR THE JUVENILE!"

Everyone in the hall gasped, Amy had tears down her fast repeating 'no' in her head a bunch of times.

"Fine, I hated this school anyway." Daniel said carelessly and threw his hands in his jean pockets.

The older hedgehog glared, but his eyes softened, and hardened again. "I'm grounding you to your room for 3 months when we get home."

"You can't do that." The yellow hedgehog said slowly.

"Why? You live under my house and my rules!" His father yelled.

"Not anymore, I'm moving out."

His father laughed, but realized the expression on his son's face, and he knew he wasn't joking.

"What?"

"I said I'm moving out."

"Where the hell could you possible live if you leave?"

Daniel shrugged and began to walk away. "Don't know; don't care, as long as I'm away all these assholes including you."

The yellow hedgehog continued to walk away leaving his friends speechless. Mostly Amy as she watched Daniel walk away, probably thinking this was the last time she would see him, so with all her might she screamed-

**X **

**HAHAHA Cliff hanger, you will never know what I wrote until the sequel I hoped you like this one, and get ready for the sequel that's when the baby will be born and disaster will happen.**

**Forgot to put in Katrina, but I don't really care. Read and Review no flames, AND GET READY FOR THE LAST AND LONGEST CHAPTER FOR NERDY LOVE AND THE SEQUEL WILL BE POSTED ON FRIDAY OR SATURDAY**

**DEPENDS ON HOW MUCH REVIEWS THAT I GET AND ARE NICE SO READ AND REVIEW NO FLAMES.**

**DDM112 OUT! **


	7. Announcement

**Hey guys its been fucking forever since I've been on here huh? First I like to apologize, my computer was being a bitch. And I had to get it replaced. 2nd. Since my computer was being stupid. It kept losing the story and I was 80% done with it.**

**3rd not so much Writer's block, but I have alot of crap to do deal with in my family. BUT GUESS WHAT!  
NO COMPUTER CRAP TO DEAL WITH! SAVED. AND I'M ALMOST DONE WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**So The next chapter for Nerdy Love is probably going to be up Sunday. I'm not making any promises though. Sonamy-Tailream317's story is good so you should ready it ;) Be nice to the Assassin vampire queen too. She's my bud. Check out I-Wanna-Samba109's AshXMay, AshXDawn, and soon to be AshXHilda and AshXOC. There really good.**

**Valentina is back up in her story writing so don't worry her new chapter will be up soon by tomorrow. So the high school thing will be back.**

**Her brother Ace is still continuing. He had major writer's block I guess lol. But besides the point he'll be back and all his stories should be updated by next week.**

**Sakura is back. She was sick and going to a funeral and see more family members so she'll be back.**

**And I did plan to delete Nerdy love in the rest of my stories. But People said,"HELLLL NO!" So I guess I'm going to try and update all my stories by next week or the week after.**

**Also. **

**I like to thank everyone who has been putting up with my crappy stories and me not updating for a long long long long long time. It shall get better. The hobo says it will. (I trust hobos fully) Anyway. The sequel for Nerdy Love. I'm writing it exactly as I finish the last chapter for Nerdy Love.**

**So I hope to see my friends' reviews again and I hope not a lot of people have lost interest in the story since i didn't update alot. **

**See you all soon**

**Sincerely,**

**Kailee**


	8. None of the Answers to your questions!

**Sorry. Again I didn't update well, guess what? Sundays I hope I can update faster it's all school work so let's begin all my stories. Sorry if they're short and crappy, or bad grammar. I've like lost my…..I don't know the word for it. I just had major writers block!**

**So without further, complaints. I GIVE YOU THE LAST CHAPTER OF LE NERDY LOVE!**

**Starring: Carter Mason, Demi, Jagger, Monique, Antonio, Lily, Janette, Katrina, Kristen, Brittany, Aj, Naughtia, Crystal, Snowy, Janette, Zoë, Alice, Roxy, Sally, Rachel, Turquoise, Kyle, Grace, Adare, Sonic, Shadow, Wave and the rest of the gang, including Amy Rose. Maybe Scourge and Rosy :D**  
**X**

**(flash back of Daniel at his new school, but already has friends and such.)**

Daniel looked around, this school was smaller than the old one, but it was better than being around a girl who broke his heart.

He sighed. He still didn't get it. Maybe they weren't meant to be.

"Hey. Daniel wassup!" A voice exclaimed from behind. The blonde hedgehog turned around and gave a small wave.

"Hey Kyle!" Daniel greeted his new best friend and fist bumped him. The lion had met Daniel a few months ago when he got to this school. And immediately everyone started to love him.

"Did you hear the news?" Kyle asked.

The blue eyed male looked at Kyle with curiosity. "What news? Did Wave try and dunk someone in the toilet again? I told her not to do that." Daniel said, more to himself then Kyle.

The lion let out a laugh and waved his hands in front of him. "Calm down Daniel. I was talking about the new girl!"

"There is a new girl?"

"Yeah and apparently she's hella hot." Kyle said. "I plan on asking her out."

"Watch how you get friend-zoned….again. For the 100th time. That'll be a new record." Daniel said in a tone of mockery.

Just then there was lots of cheering, screaming, and loud bangs coming outside.

"STOP!"

"HAHAHA what a baby!"

Kyle and Daniel both exchanged glances and ran outside to where the noise were coming from. There was a tall red fox and a small blue hedgehog.

"Leave me alone!" The hedgehog cried.

"You know this is my school! And I will not let some slutty blue hedgehog tell me what to do."

"You call me a slut and yet you dress like one."

"You little bitch!" The fox clenched her fist, pulled it back, and snapped it forward hoping to make contact.

Somehow Daniel was able to speed in front of the hedgehog protecting her from the bully. He grabbed her fist and twisted it sideways.

"Leave her alone Rachel." He said lowly.

Rachel's eyes widen and she took back her arm. "I-I didn't know you were watching Danny…..Um I'm sor-"

"Get out of here! NOW!" The blonde hedgehog barked.

Rachel bowed and ran away with her little group behind her. Daniel shook his head, she ran with her tail in between her legs.

Daniel then turned his attention to the girl who was hiding behind him.

"Hey! Are you alright?" he asked.

Now that he had a closer look, she was pretty cute. Her hair was flowing long to her waist, with black streaks in them. Her emerald eyes showed that she was scared.

"Uh…..yes thank you!" She said, as she bowed.

"What's with all the bowing?"

"Its just you saved my life."

The blonde hedgehog scratched the back of his head and looked to the side. "I wouldn't exactly call that a life or death situation though. What's your name?"

"Carter. Carter Mason." She told him.

"Ah. Never met a Carter. In fact never met a Carter Mason before, so you must be the new girl, my friend was telling me about."

"Yes. And I hoped to make a lot of friends. But instead I've made an enemy." Carter said wiped the dust of her navy blue skinny jeans.

"Hey. Stick with me then. You won't have any enemies then." Daniel laughed jokingly.

"Okay!" Carter said cheerful…...

…...

…...

"Um….I was joking…."

**X**

(Few Months later Amy is eight months pregnant going on to nine soon)

"Are you sure you want to do this, Amy?" Snowy asked.

The pink hedgehog nodded her head. "I need to talk to him."

"But Amy! After what happened, do you really think he wants to talk to you about this baby?" Crystal asked as she plugged in her ear buds.

"He is the father. We have to talk. End of discussion." Amy confirmed as she fiddled the seatbelt of Aj's van.

Turquoise thought of something in her head. But decided not to say it right now. For some drama could come up again. But, someone else was thinking the same thing and decided to bring it up.

"What if he doesn't want the baby?!" Crystal sang-blurted out. Snowy wanted to strangle Crystal right now for saying such a thing. But was freaked on how calm Amy was being by this question.

"Danny isn't like that. He would care for the baby, whether he loves me or not." She said.

Turquoise squirmed in her seat. Something didn't feel right. She didn't know though.

Aj turned the van, and pulled up at a nice, but medium sized two story house. The human turned back to look at the hedgehog and frowned.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Amy paused. She licked her lips and thought in her head. Was she ready to confront her old love after this. Was she really going to go through on this.

"Yes." She said. "Turquoise….can you come with me?" She looked at the light blue-green hedgehog.

Turquoise nodded and got out of the car following the pink hedgehog. Without being told to, Turquoise rang the doorbell.

"It'll be okay!" Turquoise said, and gave Amy a small pat on the back.

"I'm coming!" A female voice said, puzzling both of them.

Turquoise and Amy exchanged glances. Did Daniel change his voice or something. The door opened and revealed a light blue hedgehog. Did he dye his fur and change genders?

"Hi how may I help you?" She asked cheerfully, as she was in a large T-shirt, and some baggy shorts.

"Um I'm looking for Daniel Harrisburg?" Amy said as she peeked in the house. It was very clean, like they had a maid or something.

"Oh. You're looking for Daniel Hedgehog. Come on in." The blue hedgehog moved out of the way. Thanking her, Turquoise and Amy went into the living room and sat on the comfy couch.

The un-named hedgehog sat on the couch across from them and smiled. "Ah how rude of me not to introduce myself. I'm Carter Mason."

"I'm Turquoise."

"And I'm Amy Rose."

The smile on Carter's face disappeared and she glowered at the pink hedgehog. For a split second, then she went back to smiling. "Oh that's right you came here for Daniel. DANNY GET DOWN HERE, PLEASE!" She shouted.

"Coming." A groggy voice said a tall yellow hedgehog came into view.

Daniel looked the same on his quills were longer, he had an earring, and he had a tattoo on his left on that had Carter's name with hearts around.

He rubbed his eyes and looked at Carter with a smile. "Hey babe."

'Babe? What? Huh'

Amy, puzzled, asked in her head.

"Danny it looks like you have some guest!" Carter said, but sort of narrowed her eyes.

The blonde or yellow hedgehog whichever you prefer turned to look at the two girls on his couch. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"You two look familiar." He said. "Hey weren't you the two girls I had to help with your insurance.

If only looks could kill, because Daniel would be dead right now. Amy was giving the scariest glare. Ever. Turquoise moved away from Amy, in case she decided you explode.

"Um…..no." She replied.

"Then I don't know who you are." He said.

Amy shouted out, "HELLO! BABY?" She pointed to her stomach. "FATHER! ME! MOTHER!"

"Ah so you must be Amy Lee!" Daniel said winking. Carter giggled and playfully punched his shoulder.

"I'm kidding. It's been a while hasn't it, Ames?" Daniel winked at her. "And Turquoise its good to see you again. How's it going?"

"Hey Dan. It's been going well. Everyone misses you. But that's not the reason we are here." Turquoise said.

"Daniel. We need to talk." Amy said quietly.

Then his face became serious and sat down on the couch. Carter on his lap.

"Okay what do we need to talk about?" he asked.

"The baby."

"You know the gender?"

"Yeah."

"And you didn't tell me?" He asked.

"Well you weren't exactly easy to get a hold of!" Amy snapped at him.

Silence.

"The baby is a she." She finally told him.

"Okay."

"And after a few weeks after she can handle formula milk, she will come over on the weekends, also you will pay child support." Amy explained.

"Okay." he said again. "But more than likely I only want you to call me when its about the baby. That's it!"

"Danny…what….I don't understand?"

The grip around Carter's waist tightened and he chose not to look at his past love. "You broke my heart, Rose. And I don't want to get hurt again."

"We can make this work though."

"Amy have you met Carter?"

"Yeah of course. What does this have to-"

"She's my girlfriend."

…...

"Girlfriend?"

X

"He has a girlfriend!?" Kristen exclaimed as Amy told them the story.

"Yes its awful!" Amy said as she laid on her friend's bed.

"Who knew he could recover so fast." Naughtia said, earning a slap by Adare.

The bat jumped from the ceiling and gave Amy a comfortable smile. "Don't worry Amy, things will work out."

Amy turned on her side. She wished Katrina was here, but she had no idea where she was. They still hadn't spoken to each other, except the encounter at the mall, but they only said hey.

"Hey hey!" Janette said. "No time to be down!"

"Hey, Jane is right!" Brittany said, "We should be happy and such."

"What's to be happy about?" Zoë asked.

"Well….we could um…" Crystal pondered.

"There is…" Aj chimed in, but soon lost an idea.

"We can runaway and get drunk?" Snowy jokingly put in.

Amy's eyes widen and she pointed to her stomach. "HELLO PREGNANT HERE!"

"Oh….that's right…..too bad." Alice said bummed out. Alice was their new friend. She was a cousin of Sonic, but was a little bit on the stalker-protective side of him.

"We could set Amy up on a date!" Brittany exclaimed bouncing up on the bed.

"Yeah who in the right mind would go on a date with me. A pregnant woman?" Amy said sarcastically as she placed a pillow over her face.

"I know just the person!" Crystal said as she took out her phone and began typing away on the keyboard. The rest of the girls, except Turquoise who wasn't into that sort of stuff, watched Crystal text a certain someone. They all began giggling and such.

Amy removed the pillow from her head and peered at her friends with curiosity. "Who did you text?"

Aj winked at her friend. "Someone."

"We just gotta get you dressed girl!" Alice giggled and went to grab Amy.

"You know I'm killing you all for this!" Amy shouted as she tried to restrain from their grip.

Kristen sarcastically said. "Gee this is how you thank us. Love you too."

**X**

Sonic fiddled his hands as he sat in the booth. Where was she? A few hours ago he had received a text that. Crystal texted him saying that it would be great if he and Amy would go to eat together. Alone. First he thought it was a silly idea, and that he shouldn't listen to what Crystal says.

But then he thought of the pink hedgehog. And how he missed her like crazy. So he quickly replied yes, and texted her the place where he wanted to meet her. Sonic still had feelings for Amy, he just didn't know if she had feelings back. He wasn't the person to be tied down, but for Amy he would do anything for her.

They did get close over these eight months. Even after they fought, he was there for her when Danny left. Like he had replaced Danny as the new father, but he knew that could never happen.

The bell of the resturant went off and the beautiful hedgehog appeared looking around. Then their eyes locked on to each other.

Emerald to Jade.

Jade to Emerald.

He smiled and motioned her to come over.

Amy smiled too and waddled over to him. Even though she was pregnant, she looked beautiful in that eggshell dress, white leggings and black boots.

Sonic felt his face turn red, even as she was far away. But she came closer, closer, and closer and sat down in the other side of the booth.

"Hey!" she greeted.

"Hey Amy, how are you?"

The pink hedgehog waved her hand. "Same ol' same ol'. What about you mister living-large-and-awesome?"

Sonic chuckled. "Ha-ha. Its going good I guess. Just hanging out with the guys tomorrow."

"I'm hanging out with the girls tomorrow." Amy said. She reached under the table and grabbed his gloved hand. "You know I really missed this. Us. You know..."

The blue hedgehog smiled. "I know what you mean. I really missed us being, hanging out together even though we were never together." He said the last part sadly though. As if he wished.

"I dunno maybe we can." said Amy.

"Can what?" That smile never left his face at all. It hadn't lowered and it hadn't grew. It stayed the same. Happy.

"You know. Me. You. Together..."

"Yeah. I'd like that." Sonic said as he leaned in. His eyes flickered up, to see what was Amy doing.

She smiled and leaned in closer.

"Yeah. I'd like that too."

And they both leaned in. To have their first kiss...Their lips closer and closer.

"What can I get for you two lovebirds!" A rude waitress interrupted.

Amy and Sonic both pulled away, blushing, picked up the menu and pretended whatever happened never happened. But they kept it in their mind. And later. They actually had their first kiss. ;)

**X**

**Few days later**

"Is there anything you'd like for me to get?" Sonic asked as he kissed Amy's forehead.

Amy shifted on the couch. "A mop. and an arm sling."

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Uh why."

"One because my water just broke." She explained.

"WHAT!"

"And. After this. your hand might be broken." She said.

Sonic picked up Amy and carried her in his car. He jumped in the car and floor-ed it not caring at the people who was screaming and flipping him off on the way there. Sonic grabbed a wheelchair and gently placed Amy in it. He pushed away so fast, she felt like she was on a rollercoaster.

He stopped and rang the bell on the counter. A blue mongoose appeared and filed her nails. "What can i do for you?"

"My girlfriend is going into labor-"

She held up a hand. "Hang on. I broke a nail i have to fix it first. Then I'll help you."

Amy glared and grabbed the collar of her shirt and brought her down to her face. "LISTEN LADY! I'VE BEEN KEEPING THIS BABY INSIDE ME FOR 9 MONTHS IT IS TIME FOR IT TO COME OUT! EITHER YOU GET ME A DAMN DOCTOR OR I WILL HAVE THIS BABY RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!"

The mongoose gulped and pulled away from the enraged hedgehog. "O-o-okay right away ma'am." She whisked away to call the doctor. Amy smiled. "Thank you!" She called cheerfully.

**Inside the room**

Daniel had finally showed up. Sonic was on the left, while Daniel was on the right. The doctor came in and shook his head. "Why are there two men in here?" He asked.

Amy gasped a couple of times before responding as she pointed to both hedgehogs. "Father and boyfriend." Daniel and Sonic both glared at each other from the other side of the bed and held one of Amy's hands. Two each.

"Don't worry Amy. I'm here with you." They both said and glared at each other again.

The doctor nodded and placed his rubber gloves, sat on the spinner chair and pushed himself towards Amy's lower body. He lifted the blanket a little. "Okay Amy. You're going to have to start pushing."

OH what a painful experience this will be.

**X**

**Something tells me you guys were expecting better. Well you see, i blame my computer again. So I re-wrote it. When I was nearly done, someone reviewed. And gave me an idea. So i redid all off it. Some of the things i had was in the sequel. Yes sucky ending and I skipped most stuff, but I'm more into the sequel right now. SO I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED I ENJOYED WRITING THIS STORY FOR EVERYONE! I also didn't think this story would get the reviews it has now, but I thank everyone.**

**And this would not be possible without your help. So give yourself a hug or a pat on the back. (I sound like a won an oscar lmao)**

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO STAY TUNED ;)**

**-DDM112**


End file.
